gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For
I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For to piosenka U2 z jedenastego odcinka sezonu piątego, City of Angels. Została wykonana przez New Directions, a solówki mieli: Artie, Blaine, Sam i Tina. To ostatnia piosenka New Directions zaśpiewana na Zawodach Narodowych, zaraz po More Than A Feeling i America. Tekst piosenki Sam: I have climbed highest mountains I have run through the fields Only to be with you Only to be with you Blaine z Samem (Blaine): I have run, I have crawled I have scaled these city walls (These city walls) Only to be with you Blaine z Samem i New Directions: But I still haven't found what I'm looking for But I still haven't found what I'm looking for Artie: I have kissed honey lips Felt the healing fingertips It burnt like fire This burning desire Tina z Artie'm (Tina): I have spoke with the tongue of angels (I have held) (Artie: I have held) Hand of a devil It was warm (in the night) (Artie: In the night) (I was cold as a stone) (Artie: Cold as a stone) Blaine z Samem, Artie'm i New Directions (Tina): But I still (But I still) (z Tiną: Haven't found) What I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) But I still (But I still) (z Tiną: Haven't found) Wat I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) Blaine z Tiną (Artie): I believe in the kingdom come (I believe, oh) Then all the colors will bleed into one (Bleed into one) Bleed into one (Ooh, yeah) Blaine (Tina): But yes, I'm still running (Yes, I'm still running) (Artie: Yes, I'm still running) Sam (Artie): You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains Carried the cross and, oh, my shame Oh, my shame (Ooh) You know I believe it (I believe it) (New Directions: You know I believe) (Mh, I believe it) Blaine i New Directions (Artie): But I still haven't found (Still haven't found) What I'm looking for (Yeah, yeah, hey) But I still haven't found (No, no, yeah) What I'm looking for (Oh, no, no, no) But I still (Blaine: Still) haven't found What I'm looking for (Blaine: What I'm looking for) (What I'm looking for) New Directions (Blaine i Tina): But I still (But I still) (z Blaine'm i Tiną: Haven't found) (Artie: Ooh) What I'm looking for (Sam: What I'm looking for) (Blaine, Sam i Tina: Looking for) Artie, Blaine, Sam i Tina z New Directions (Tina): (Artie, Blaine i Sam: But I still) (But I still) haven't found (Artie: Haven't found) What I'm looking for Ciekawostki *Podczas piosenki zostały pokazane sceny z Finnem odcinków poprzednich sezonów (sceny z Pilot, Preggers. Vitamin D, Ballad, Original Song, On My Way i Nationals) *Członkowie New Directions dedykując cały występ na Zawodach Narodowych 2013 Finnowi, wykonali lubiane przez niego utwory. Jego matka twierdzi, że właśnie ta piosenka była jego ulubioną. *To setne solo Blaine'a w serialu. Galeria Glee-2014-650-634x419.jpg CoA Stills BTS (27).jpg 640px-CoA Stills BTS (26).jpg 640px-CoA Stills BTS (25).jpg 640px-CoA Stills BTS (24).jpg 640px-CoA Stills BTS (22).jpg 511glee ep511-sc29 085.jpg Profx.jpg Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sama Evansa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Narodowych Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka City of Angels Kategoria:Piosenki